


National Aromantic Week (I'm Not a Machine)

by shnuffeluv



Series: No Romo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Sherlock, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes out to John...and, believe it or not, neither man is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Aromantic Week (I'm Not a Machine)

“Um...John. Do you know what day it is?” Sherlock asked.

John looked at his phone. “Um...November 10th.”

Sherlock sighed. “Yes. However I was speaking holiday wise.”

John looked confused. “Why?”

“Could you just? Look it up,” Sherlock requested. “It’s important.”

John gave Sherlock a look. “Okay...it’s Police Day in Russia?”

“No.”

“Um...the Marine Corps founding in America is today…”

“No.”

“World Science Day For Peace and Development--”

“No.”

John huffed. “Well what is it then?”

Sherlock gave John a wary glance. “Go on BuzzFeed.”

John did so. “The start of Aromantic Awareness Week? But why--oh, Sherlock…” he said, walking over to the man and giving him a hug. “You could have just told me, you realize.”

Sherlock winced. “Not everyone takes it well. I was worried what you would say.”

“Why?” John asked, looking at his best friend confused.

“Well, you did call me a machine before, and that I was incapable of having friends, and--”

“All right, all right, I get it, you bleeding idiot,” John sighed. “So, do you want to talk about it?”

Sherlock looked up, confused. “What is there to talk about?”

“Well,” John said. “Our...whatever it is. Non-romantic relationship. Since it’s never going to be romantic, if you’re uncomfortable with that sort of thing?”

“I’m...romance-repulsed, yes. Except for a few people, I’ve never even considered a romantic relationship, and those notions didn’t last long.”

“Was I one of them?” John asked.

“...Yes. For about a week I did consider it. But, the thought of doing romantic-type things made me sick. So I didn’t pursue it. I'm happy with you being my best friend.”

John smiled and sat next to Sherlock. “I’m happy with that too. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well...I still sometimes get...urges to have...physical touch. Just, sitting next to someone really closely, or holding hands or whatever. And, normally I don’t feel comfortable with that, but...with you, it’s less...and I was wondering if it would be okay with you to fulfill those needs when they arise.”

John sat back. “Yeah, of course. Of course, that’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Nothing coming out of it...most people wouldn’t...be satisfied with that.”

John laughed. “How many times do I have to tell people, I am not gay. I am straight. Heteroromantic, heterosexual, just straight.”

“Could have fooled me,” Sherlock chuckled. “The way you look at friends.”

“Well, my friendships are fewer but stronger. It’s not unusual,” John said. “You of all people should realize that.”

“Reasonable assumption, I grant you.” Sherlock smirked. “In all seriousness, though. You’re fine with that? People, as you say, will talk.”

“And, as you respond,” John smiled. “People do little else.”

John leaned back. “Great. It’s settled. What are we having for dinner? Chinese?”

“Works for me,” Sherlock responded.

John nodded. “Let’s go, then.”

Sherlock got up, got his coat on, and, hesitantly, took John’s hand. “Is this okay?” he asked.

And John smiled at him. “Of course it is. Let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...should I have the boys go to a case next, or should Sherlock clash with Mycroft? Or both? Let me know what you want to see!


End file.
